jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Wamuu
|japname = ワムウ |birthname = |namesake = Wham! (band) |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = About 12,000Chapter 101: The Wind, the Tank, and Wamuu (7) |birthday = Circa 10,000 B.C. |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = February 28, 1939 |gender = Male |nation = Presumably originated from American Continent |race = Pillar Man |height = 197 cm |weight = 115 kg |blood = |hair = |eyes = |color = Cobalt blue |movie = |food = Humans turned into Vampires |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = Fighting |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 61 'The Pillar Man: Santana' (8) Chapter 64 The Red Stone of Aja |mangafinal = Chapter 104 The Warrior Returning to the Wind |animedebut = Episode 14 Ultimate Warriors from Ancient Times |gamedebut = All-Star Battle |seiyuu = Akio Ōtsuka (Anime/All-Star Battle/Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = Paul St. Peter (English Dub) }} : :The character featured in this article is commonly referred to as "Wham". , as one of the Pillar Men, is a major antagonist featured in Battle Tendency. Wamuu is a proud warrior in the respectful service of his superiors Esidisi and Kars. Appearance Wamuu appears as an immense man; very tall (the tallest of the Pillar Men) and very powerfully built. Wamuu wears short, light hair and has prominent eyebrows. He has painted or tattooed on his face the thick outline of an equilateral square; crossing his face just under the bridge of his nose; upwards through the middle of each eye. Personality Wamuu's most notable traits are his love of battle and his sense of honor, such that he stops himself from finishing off a defenseless Joseph Joestar on the mere possibility that he can wash away an earlier humiliation inflicted by Joseph when he'll beat him as soon as he becomes a fine Ripple warrior. His code seems to only include two requirements: firstly that the fighters take combat seriously and secondly that they are strong. Thus Wamuu sneered at Caesar Zeppeli when he declared that he fought for his friend Mark, yet honored Caesar's last efforts to steal the antidote for Joseph and left it for Joseph out of respect for the strength Caesar demonstrated. Wamuu is irritated that a fighter might try to flee or surrender, but he considers using underhanded tactics to beat one's opponent acceptable. Notably, he is also one of the few antagonists in the JoJo franchise who refuses to harm or murder children, a moral compunction that his monstrous master Kars does not share. Wamuu is as severe toward himself as he is toward anyone else save his masters. He once let Joseph beat him as punishment for letting his guard down. On the other hand, Wamuu has a high opinion of himself, as he regularly deems certain individuals "worthy" or "unworthy" of fighting him. Wamuu also opted to kill the helpless Speedwagon and Caesar who saw his humiliation before being distracted. The only thing that rivals his sense of honor is his fidelity toward his masters Kars and Esidisi who raised him since he was a baby. He respects both highly, yet holds no illusion that neither of them has the same sense of honor and can objectively assert their strengths and weaknesses. During his battle with Caesar, he noted that Kars would have an even harder time fighting Caesar than him. Wamuu occasionally requests that his masters change their plans to suit his love of fights, which they allow easily since they have raised Wamuu as their finest warrior but also can refuse, anyway Wamuu will obey their command. Wamuu has a weird personality quirk, where he reflexively attacks anyone who steps on his shadow, even if it was one of his masters (Kars and Esidisi). Somehow, Wamuu is able to tell when someone is stepping on his shadow, even if he wasn't looking at their direction. Whenever Wamuu starts to panic or enter a state of shock during a battle, he has the tendency to gouge his own two eyes out in order to calm himself, and relies on his wind-sensing "Horn" as a mean of seeing, a tactic described by Kars as "Activating his Mental Switch", which is something only true warriors are capable of. Kars even went further and said that after activating his mental switch, Wamuu no longer has any psychological weaknesses. Abilities Superhuman Strength: Otherwise only implied, Wamuu demonstrates his strength when he clotheslines a massive stone column and uses it as an effective weapon. Fighting Genius: Wamuu's signature characteristic, as he was described as a "Fighting Genius" by many characters in the series, including Caesar and Wamuu's own master, Kars. Perhaps his fighting genius was best demonstrated in his fight with Caesar, when, despite being cornered and injured, he managed to escape by using the force generated by Caesar's attack to push himself to safety. Head Gear: Wamuu's head gear is specially designed to be an "Anti-Ripple Tool". The head gear contains wires that Wamuu used to nullify Caesar's Ripple-charged bubbles, by spinning his head and knocking the bubbles away. Also, the head gear contains a "Horn" that is somehow connected to Wamuu himself, enabling him to sense the wind, and precisely locate any movement or changes in the air surrounding him. The wind-sensing Horn also works as a wind cannon of sort, where he shoots a stream of wind that is destructive enough to slice through huge rocks. |'Kaze' no Mōdo}}: Wamuu possess what he calls the "Wind Mode", which is an ability he achieved through the Pillar Men's ability to freely control and alter their bodies. Using Wind Mode, Wamuu is able to attack using razor sharp wind that blows out of his own body, capable of shredding a human being to pieces. This even causes trouble for highly-trained individuals like Joseph and Caesar, who use the Ripple. * : Wamuu's signature technique. The attack is initiated when Wamuu starts to spin his forearms rapidly from the elbow joint, where the right arm spins to the left, and the left arm spins to the right. The rapid spinning creates a massive wind storm with enough destructive power to shred a human being into pieces, and make large pieces of rock crumble. The attack was likened to "A Sandstorm in Space" by Joseph. * Wind Suit: A technique where Wamuu wraps his body in a whirlwind of steam released from his lungs, using make-shift tubes produced from his own body in order to release the air inside his lungs. The wind suit gives Wamuu the ability to reflect the sun rays off of his body, giving him much needed protection against the sun. Also, by reflecting the light, Wamuu becomes invisible, which gives him the opportunity to launch surprise attacks. However, the wind suit takes a lot of energy to maintain, and only lasts for roughly ten seconds, which forces Wamuu to stay near a sheltered area, in order to take cover once the technique is over. * ・渾楔颯|Fainaru Mōdo: Konketsusatsu}}: Typically used as a last resort, Wamuu uses the tubes for his wind suit to gather huge amounts of air and compresses it in his lungs. The air is then released through a slit on the horn of his head, causing it to become as sharp as a razor blade. The wind flails about much like a whip and is sharp enough to cut through stone. However, due to the scraping and heat led by the quick wind compression, the technique slowly tears apart Wamuu's body until he collapses. Synopsis History Wamuu is a member of the race known as the Pillar Men. After Kars' rampage and mass slaughter of the Pillar Men, Wamuu, along with Santana, would be taken up as an infant and trained by Kars and Esidisi. Sometime between the formation of his group and the beginning of his millennia of rest, he and his comrades would travel to Rome and fight a battle with the Ripple users that would end in their victory; how they ended up resting in the wall is unknown. Battle Tendency Wamuu is introduced as a servant to both Esidisi and Kars, and quickly and easily dispatches the Nazis sent to seal him, including Mark. After awakening his masters the three set off to find the Red Stone of Aja, which will complete the Stone Mask. and Esidisi]] Wamuu is attacked by Caesar, but easily dispatches him and his bubbles with his headgear. Joseph challenges him and attacks him with his clackers. Wamuu allows himself to be beaten by Joseph in order to punish himself for getting hit but shortly afterwards overwhelming him with ]] his Fighting Technique: Holy Sandstorm when he turns his attention to Caesar and Speedwagon he falls for Joseph's coward act and is sent speeding away with him on a minecart but sees through Joseph's attempt to blow him up with dynamite and knock the mine cart off the track, before sending the cart off the tracks himself.. Wamuu hears Joseph's claim that he could defeat him with a month of training, and places a poisonous exploding ring inside of Joseph's heart to prevent him from "running away" in a month, the ring was set for thirty three days (along with Esidisi's ring that was put in Joseph's throat) forcing Joseph to defeat the both of them and take their antidotes. He rips Messina's arm and has a life-or-death confrontation with Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli. Caesar rips off his lip piercing and utilizes the ring with Wamuu's own blood in a bubble for Joseph to use as a antidote shortly before dying. Later, Wamuu is challenged by Joseph, who intends to avenge Caesar, and engages him in a deadly Roman chariot race in the Skeleton Heel Stone arena, with Wamuu initially getting the upper hand. Joseph initially piles pebbles in front of Wamuu's chariot wheels to stall him, and then proceeds to grab the sledgehammer. Wamuu, however, takes the pillar from which the sledgehammer hung and uses it to knock Joseph from his chariot. Joseph uses the sledgehammer to vault over his horses and attack him from the chariot. Wamuu, however, hides in one of the horses and ambushes Joseph with his Holy Sandstorm, which gets countered by Joseph entangling his arms with ripple-infused reins, tearing his arms apart and causing Wamuu, who was proud of his Holy Sandstorm, to suffer psychological trauma. Wamuu counters this by gouging out his eyes in order to remove his psychological weakness and uses his horn to perceive Joseph. Kars announces the next round of weapons, in which the person picks a large crossbow and a small one. As Joseph takes the larger crossbow, Wamuu settles with the smaller one. When Joseph tries to avoid this by hiding behind the central flame in order to prevent him from seeing through the fire, Wamuu fires his bolt at the outer wall of the racetrack to hit Joseph, but is countered in this manner by Joseph's bolt hitting him in the same manner while Joseph distracts him by flinging pebbles at him pretending to fear for his life. Now on the verge of death, Wamuu detaches his arms and fires them at Joseph, while accessing his final form to end his opponent. Joseph counters that by throwing a bottle of oil and Caesar's burning headband at Wamuu. Wamuu slices them both, but his final form inhales the oil and the headband, causing his body to explode and leaving his head, with the ripple slowly killing him. After Joseph gave Wamuu some of his own blood to ease his pain, Wamuu used the last of his strength to destroy a group of vampires that attempted to kill Joseph and then vanished in a gust of wind, with Joseph giving an unconscious salute to him. Video Games All-Star Battle (PS3) Wamuu was one of the first four characters announced for the game, the others being: Jotaro, Joseph (Part II) and Gyro Zeppeli. Along with Kars and Eisidisi, Wamuu uses the Mode style as part of his gameplay. During the fight, Wamuu can use several different attacks showed in PART II. At first he can use only normal moves, such as the reversed kick (the same one he unconsciously used on Kars) to create an anti-air attack, he can spin his arms into an armful-tornado to hit the opponent several times, a strong mid-air punch that hits the enemy from above (similar to when he cutted Messina's arm), a powerful kick that goes directly into the opponent's direction (the same one he did to protect himself from Caesar's kick before they both went inside the castle) and use a giant pillar to smash the opponent after he falls on the ground (similiar to how he did against Joseph's chariot during their final confront). Wammu can also activate his Wind Mode to blind himself in order to gain a whole new set of moves, now being able to create a Wind Horn to attack straight at the enemy, fully activating his Wind Suit in order to gain more defensive power and become part-invisible on screen. His HHA is his signature Holy Sandstorm which creates a huge sandstorm on the screen in order to deal high damage to the opponent, and does not require an initial hit to connect in order to work. His GHA is Final Mode: Gathering Gale, turning his horn into a giant wind-based drill to slaughter his opponent. Wammu's regular appareance is from his final battle on the Colosseum, but Wammu also possesses two different alternate costumes, the first one being his normal Pillar Men attire (first seen during the discovery of the Pillar Men) and his second alternate costume is the attire he used when he fought Caesar Zeppeli for the second time. Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS) Wammu appears as one of several Part II characters who possess a Metal Striker. His FINISH MOVE has him spin the wires on his head to attack the defeated opponent. His LEVEL 3 Metal Striker ability reproduces a brief video from his All-Star Battle's HHA move, using the Holy Sandstorm. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Wammu returns as a playable character in Eyes of Heaven, and was confirmed alongside the other Pillar Men Kars and Esidisi. Unlike the previous game, Wammu's main color scheme is now based on his anime appearance. Wamuu is paired with N'Doul in the Eyes of Heaven tournament. Trivia *The tattoo on Wamuu's face appears to have the word "POWER" written several times in it, as well as the word "ALPH", perhaps intended to mean "ALPHA". * Wamuu's line has become a meme, usually credited to his voice actor's delivery of the line and the immediate posing the awakened Pillar Men perform. Gallery Manga= Wham_sleep.png|Slumbering Wamuu Wham_wake.png|Awakening Wham_close.png|Close up of Wamuu Wham_eyes.png||Wamuu plucks out his own eyes Chapter 67.jpg|Cover, Chapter 67, Wamuu's first outfit Wham_sitting.png|Second outfit Wham_fighting.png|Third outfit Wham_horn.png|Horned Wamuu Wham_head.png|Wamuu reduced to a head Wham_wire.png|Wamuu and the anti Ripple wires Wham_mad.png|Wamuu enraged Wham_storm.png|Holy Sandstorm! Wham_invisible.png|Using air currents to become invisible Wham_ultimate.png|Ultimate technique: Atmospheric Rift Chapter 101.jpg|Wamuu's profile; Cover, Chapter 101 Wham_explode.png|Wamuu defeated by Joseph whamreturningtothewind.jpg|Wamuu, returning to the wind |-| Anime= JosephWamuu.png|Wamuu fighting Joseph in the coliseum Wham Ring Anime.png|Wamuu's Wedding Ring on Joseph's heart |-| Game= Wham ASB.jpg|Wamuu's render in All-Star Battle Wamuu A.jpg|Wamuu Costume A in All Star Battle Wamuu B.jpg|Wamuu Costume B in All Star Battle 2wmu.png|All Star Battle concept art Wamuu jojoeoh.jpg|Wamuu Illustration, Eyes of Heaven ss05.jpg|Wamuu fighting Ceasar in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure:Eyes of Heaven PS3/PS4 |-| Other= 100 wamuu.jpg|Wamuu as a figure from Super Action Statue References References Site Navigation Category:Part 2 Characters Category:Pillar Men Category:Deceased Characters from Battle Tendency Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist